El poder de un deseo
by Akane Asakura
Summary: Un fic dedicado a mi pareja favorita S+S ... he? O_OPero quién se interpone? Po fin terminadooooo
1. El ataque

Soy una gran fanática de esta serie y he escrito muchos fics, nunca los he publicado, pero ahora que lo haré, espero ansiosa sus opiniones sean buena o malas u_u, pero no sean muy duros conmigo.  
  
Capitulo 1: El ataque  
  
Shaoran tomó el álbum de fotos, lo abrió y comenzó a observa pagina por pagina en búsqueda de algo.  
  
_ ¿Dónde estas?¿Dónde?...- Se detuvo con una sonrisa- Sakura... Tomó la foto, en ella aparecía Sakura, la miro fijamente y la acaricio como si tuviera vida, deseando que así fuese. Dejo la foto aún lado y suspiró.  
  
_De que sirve una imagen, yo quiero algo real- Pensó algo molesto consigo mismo.  
  
_ ¿Qué haces Sakurita?- Preguntó el guardián extrañado  
  
_Separo las cartas que atrapó Shaoran de las que atrape yo- Contesto sin apartar la vista de las cartas, Kero se elevo y miró con curiosidad.  
  
_ ¿Y para qué?  
  
_ No sé... me siento mal por Shaoran, a él le costo atraparlas  
  
_ Sí, pero ahora tú eres la card captors, no ese mocoso y por mucho que le aya costado, esas cartas te pertenecen a ti  
  
_ Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Shaoran  
  
_ ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Kero mirando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Por qué!?  
  
_ No estoy segura de la razón, pero pensé que si le regresaba las cartas que él atrapo saldría de mi cabeza...  
  
_ Deja de pensar esas cosas y duérmete  
  
Sakura asintió y apago la luz  
  
Era una noche helada, nubes negras invadían el cielo, escondiendo la luz de la luna por completo.  
  
Shaoran dormía profundamente, pero durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos se abrieron y se volvieron a cerrar con tranquilidad. Todo estaba silencioso en la habitación de Sakura, ella también se había inquietado al mismo tiempo que Shaoran, pero ahora respiraba tranquilamente.  
  
_ Comida... - Murmuró Kero levantándose de la cama y saliendo luego de la habitación  
  
La ventana de la habitación se abrió al ser golpeada violentamente por una ráfaga de viento, a los pocos momentos una figura apareció encorvada en ella, como si hubiera dado un gran salto desde la calle hasta el segundo piso de la casa.  
  
Sakura entreabrió los ojos y logró ver como aquella sombra se acercaba rápidamente a ella y le tapaba los ojos con las manos.  
  
_ ¿ Quién... quién eres?- Preguntó Sakura asustada, el sujeto no respondió solo le sujeto las manos y dejó caer la almohada sobre la vista de la joven.  
  
_ ¡Déjame!... ¡Kero!...  
  
Las palabras de Sakura se apagaron bajo los labios del desconocido, quién le besaba con violencia.  
  
_ No te haré daño... - Le susurró al separase de ella  
  
_ Suéltame... hum, no me puedo zafar  
  
_ No deseo lastimarte... solo deseo tener tus labios junto a los míos  
  
_ ¿Quién eres?... ¿Acaso me conoces?  
  
_ Más de lo que te imaginas- Respondió con suavidad  
  
El personaje la comenzó a besar descontroladamente apretándole cada vez más la muñecas y tapándole los ojos nerviosamente. Sakura comenzó a desesperarse e hizo un esfuerzo por librarse, pero sólo logro ver durante unos segundos la mirada de su atacante, esa mirada era cálida, llena de buenos sentimientos, Sakura se quedo inmóvil sintiéndose dominada por esos ojos tan profundos.  
  
Continuara  
  
Sakura es atacada en su propia casa por un desconocido que no busca lastimarla sólo desea una cosa y esa es apoderarse de sus dulces besos.  
  
Bueno no se como quedo este primer capitulo pero espero mejor en el siguiente. Sakura es nuevamente atacada, Shaoran se entera y muchas cosas más pasaran en : La furia de Shaoran 


	2. El descubrimiento de una verdad

u_u Siento mucho haber cambiado el nombre del capitulo, es que se me alargo esta parte de la historia y tuve que dejar la furia de Shaoran para el capitulo 3, pero que saldrá, saldrá. Agradezco sus reviews en especial a Kaoru Anna a quién e conocido en este ultimo tiempo y la considero una amiga n_n  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: El descubrimiento de una verdad  
  
La luz penetro débilmente por la ventana de la habitación, Sakura entreabrió los ojos y miró su alrededor somnolienta, estaba asustada y miraba su alrededor constantemente buscando al extraño visitante, pero no había rastro de él.  
  
_ Un sueño...- Murmuró Sakura en actitud meditativa- ... ¿Fue realmente un sueño?  
  
Recordó las palabras de aquel desconocido... y sus ojos, esos ojos que aquella noche le habían mirado fijamente llenos de ternura y calidez. Sakura sonrió, que inocente era para ella, aquel sueño que parecía sacado de una novela romántica.  
  
Entró a la sala con esa sonrisa tan común en ella y con un especial brillo en los ojos, Tomoyo se percato de ello y se acerco a saludarla con una mirada inquisidora.  
  
_ Buenos días Sakura- Saludó mirándola detenidamente  
  
_ ¡Buenos días!  
  
_ Vaya estas muy feliz esta mañana ¿Sucedió algo especial, de lo que no me haya enterado?  
  
_ ¿Algo especial?- Sakura recordó el sueño que había tenido, se sonrojo levemente- He?... Solo fue un sueño... que tuve está noche, sólo eso, un sueño especial.  
  
_ Un sueño especial, ¡que emocionante!, Cuéntame... ¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?  
  
_ Yo... Bueno... hee- Sakura se ruborizo notoriamente  
  
_ Por tu rostro, creo adivinarlo- Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su amiga maliciosamente.  
  
_ Buenos... días- Saludo el joven que recién ingresaba a la sala, enrojeciendo ligeramente.  
  
_ Buenos días Shaoran- Saludó Sakura bajando la vista levemente.  
  
_ Buenos días Li - Tomoyo sonrió ante la actitud de ambos jóvenes.  
  
Shaoran se alejo del par de amigas y se sentó en su puesto apoyándose en su bolso, miró a Sakura durante unos segundos y luego se sobresaltó al ver el par de ojos verdes que también le miraban, que susto le había provocado el toparse con esos bellos ojos que aún le observaban fijamente, Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada.  
  
Tomoyo reía divertida ante aquella situación.  
  
_ Buenos días- Saludó el maestro provocando que todos los alumnos fueran a sus puestos correspondientes.  
  
_ ¡Buenas días¡_ Saludó la clase en pie.  
  
_ Bueno como todos saben se acerca el fin de año y para despedirnos hemos organizado un paseo a la playa, tiene que traer la autorización de sus padres ya que nos quedaremos en las cabañas de la vez anterior- El maestro sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Hubo un desorden general de murmullos, risas y alegatos  
  
_ ¿Vas a ir Sakura?- Preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro  
  
_ Sí ¿Y tú?  
  
_ Sí, por supuesto, ¿ Y tu Li?  
  
Shaoran asintió sin apartar la vista de Sakura, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.  
  
Sakura llegó a casa cansada y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para reponer fuerzas, subió hasta su habitación.  
  
_ ¿Kero?... es muy extraño... no lo veo desde ayer- Murmuró momentos antes de dejarse caer suavemente en la cama  
  
Comenzó a pensar en su sueño, aquellos ojos, no podías salir de su cabeza, quería verlos de nuevo, pero para eso necesitaba volver a soñar con ellos.  
  
A pesar que era temprano aún, la habitación de Sakura se había oscurecido por completo repentinamente, Sakura se incorporo sobresaltada.  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?...  
  
_ Sakura...  
  
_ ¿Quién...?  
  
_ Shhh... silencio- Murmuró tapándole los ojos y sujetándola como la noche anterior.  
  
_ Ahora no te lo permitiré- Dijo Sakura intentando descubrirse los ojos y ver al desconocido, el sujeto no tenía la libertad que necesitaba, Sakura se movía mucho y no le permitía cubrirle los ojos con las manos, tomo un pañuelo y lo amarro alrededor de los ojos de Sakura.  
  
_ ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡ No me toques!  
  
_ Tus labios me pertenecen  
  
_ ... Eso no es así...  
  
Él le beso la mejilla y luego el labio inferior, Sakura no respondió  
  
_ Yo no te haré daño, solo déjate llevar  
  
_ No, por favor no me toques  
  
El desconocido le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, Sakura tembló  
  
_ Ya dije que no te haré daño, no podría a alguien que quiero tanto- La voz de él sonaba tranquila y llena de seguridad  
  
_ ¿Cómo dices eso?... ¡ No me conoces!  
  
_ Claro que sí... nos vemos todos lo días  
  
Sakura se quedó pensando en esas palabras si eso era cierto entonces ella debía conocerle  
  
_ Sakura, quiero que sepas que yo no quiero obligarte... pero no soporto... deseo besarte  
  
Sakura sintió como delicadamente le soltaba las muñecas y se las acariciaba con suavidad, esto la tranquilizo un poco.  
  
_ Fui algo brusco...  
  
Sakura asintió débilmente y volteo la cara a un lado  
  
_ ¿Podrías soltarme?- Preguntó en un susurro  
  
_ No puedo arriesgar a...  
  
_ No intentare huir...- Murmuró ella  
  
_ Realmente lo siento  
  
Sakura no quería oponer resistencia, aquel era su sueño, que podía tener de malo soñar de aquella manera. Ya no quería ver la cara de esa persona, solo su presencia le era agradable. El extraño le rozo los labios delicadamente con su índice y luego se acerco a ella para unirse nuevamente en un beso algo violento, ambos estaban perdidos en aquel dulce contacto, Ella logró liberar una de sus manos de las de él, pero no se defendió solo le abrazo cuidadosamente.  
  
Sakura despertó, se sentía cansada aún, abrió los ojos, pero no veía nada.  
  
_ Qué es?...- Se preguntó acercando una mano temblorosa a sus ojos y arranco la venda, durante unos segundos Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, miraba fijamente aquel pañuelo color negro.  
  
_ ¡HOE!- Exclamó enrojeciendo.  
  
Ella estaba segura de que todo era un sueño y ahora que se daba cuenta de que era realidad se sentía avergonzada de recibir los besos de un extraño y además responderle de esa manera.  
  
Miró hacía la ventana, estaba abierta, aquel extraño, era real, de alguna forma debía averiguar quién era y detener aquella situación.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Pobre Sakura que confundida debe estar, quién es el extraño visitante?, cómo podrá Sakura descubrirlo?, podré seguir escribiendo este fic si me falta inspiración?. Todo será respondido en el próximo capitulo ahora si: la furia de Shaoran. ESPERO SU REVIEW n_n 


	3. La furia de Shaoran

Disculpen si les echo esperar demasiado... agradezco sus reviews me han dado ánimos para continuar n_n, espero no decepcionar, bueno y ahora el capitulo.  
  
Capitulo 3: La furia de Shaoran  
  
_No era un sueño...- Murmuró Sakura  
  
_ ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida  
  
_ Mira_ Sakura le enseño el pañuelo- En mi sueño ese sujeto me tapaba los ojos con esto  
  
_ Me habías dicho que en tu sueño alguien entraba por la ventana y... eso significa que un desconocido se ah estado metiendo en tu casa... ¡HAY Sakura podría ser cualquiera!  
  
_ No lo creo, él sabía mi nombre y además dijo que nos veíamos todos los días...  
  
_ ¡Ah es cierto!- Exclamó Tomoyo  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?- Sakura miró a Tomoyo interrogativa  
  
_ No puedo creer que... ¡Me haya perdido tu primer beso!- Exclamó Tomoyo sin notar la presencia de Shaoran.  
  
Él se quedó paralizado, Sakura besada por otro, se imagino la escena furioso y consternado.  
  
_ Él me obligo- Dijo Sakura a Tomoyo en voz baja  
  
Shaoran escucho esas palabras más enojado aún, alguien estaba obligando a Sakura a hacer algo que ella no quería, se las iba a ver con él y sabría de quién era ella.  
  
_ Se me ah ocurrido una gran idea- Dijo Tomoyo emocionada  
  
_ ¿En serio? Dime cual  
  
_ No seas tan ansiosa, te lo diré después de clases, ven a mi casa y te mostrare algo que servirá para descubrir a ese sujeto  
  
_ Sí- Asintió Sakura con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos  
  
El profesor Terada ingreso a la sala, provocando que los alumnos se ordenaran y le saludaran.  
  
_ Sé que no tienen clases conmigo en este momento, pero he venido a retirar los permisos- Dijo al ver que los alumnos le miraban extrañados  
  
Shaoran no escuchaba las palabras del maestro solo miraba tristemente a Sakura, le había dolido que ella se besara con otro y no con él, ella noto que le miraba y se sintió avergonzada de ver aquellos ojos que parecían reprocharle, también quería borrar esos besos y remplazarlos por los de otra persona.  
  
Los alumnos formaron una fila frente al profesor Terada quién recibía los permisos, Rika se le acerco con la mirada triste.  
  
_ ¿No iras?...- Pregunto él con una mezcla de sorpresa y pena, Rika se limito a negar con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?  
  
_ No tengo quién me venga a buscar luego del paseo  
  
_ Yo te puedo ir a dejar si quieres... ¿Qué me dices?  
  
_Sí- Sonrió ampliamente- Traeré el permiso mañana  
  
Luego de que todos entregaron las autorizaciones, Naoko se acercó a Sakura.  
  
_ ¡Mira!, llevare esto al paseo- Naoko le enseño un gigantesco libro, con ilustraciones de fantasmas, hombres lobos y otros.  
  
_¿Qué... es eso?- Preguntó Sakura adivinando la respuesta  
  
_ Son... Historias de terror_ Respondió Naoko con una voz tétrica  
  
_ ¡No otra vez!- Exclamó Sakura recordando aquella ocasión en la que Naoko no le dejo dormir con sus historias  
  
_ Hablando de historias de terror- Dijo Yamasaki apareciendo de la nada- ¿ Saben quién fue el primero en escribir una historia de terror en el mundo?- Preguntó mirando a Sakura  
  
_ No...  
  
_ Pues un fantasma en persona, se llamaba...  
  
_ Sí, aja, como digas, tú y tus mentiras- Se quejó Chijaru tirando a Yamasaki de la oreja.  
  
Todos observaban la escena entre risas.  
  
Al termino de las clases, cuando los alumnos habían comenzado a salir, Tomoyo se acerco a Shaoran.  
  
_ Li deberías cuidar esta noche la ventana de Sakura- Le murmuró con una leve sonrisa  
  
_ ¿De que hablas?...- Shaoran intento fingir que no sabía nada  
  
_ Sabes a que me refiero... él entra por la ventana en las noche- Tomoyo dijo esto ultimo y se alejo dejando a Shaoran confundido.  
  
Sakura espero a Tomoyo en la puerta del salón, luego ambas se fueron juntas. Una vez que se encontraron en la casa de Tomoyo, esta guió a Sakura hasta su habitación.  
  
_ Bien, ¡Mira!- Exclamó Tomoyo enseñándole un frasquito  
  
_ ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Sakura tomándolo  
  
_ Es un producto de la compañía de mi madre, una pintura que se hace visible solo por unos segundos al tener contacto con el agua y solo se puede remover con alcohol- Explico Tomoyo  
  
_¿Y?- Sakura no podía comprender los planes de su amiga.  
  
_ Esta noche es seguro que te vaya a visitar, como lo más seguro es que sea uno de nuestra clase, te pones un poco de pintura en los labios y lo besas antes de que seque y así mañana en el paseo a la playa veras quién es.  
  
Los ojos se iluminaron  
  
_Que gran idea Tomoyo, te lo agradezco- Dijo Sakura sonriéndole  
  
Sakura salió de la mansión pensando en la identidad de aquel sujeto, le emocionaba la idea de descubrirlo y de terminar con todo esto.  
  
_ La cena- Recordó repentinamente y salió corriendo hacia su casa.  
  
Shaoran estaba sentado en su cama, sumido en sus pensamientos, Sakura, ese nombre sonaba en su mente a cada momento, pero esta vez era una palabra triste, recordó las palabras de Tomoyo, aquel desconocido iría de nuevo esta noche a la casa de ella. Los ojos de Shaoran se encendieron repentinamente de rabia, no lo permitiría, no esta vez, aquel intruso recibiría su merecido de parte de él.  
  
Shaoran se levanto tomo su espada y salió de casa, sin decir palabra.  
  
_ ¡Ya llegue!- Exclamó Sakura al entrar en la casa  
  
Touya estaba en la cocina y no le recibió de buen humor precisamente  
  
_ Llegas tarde, tuve que preparar la cena en tu lugar  
  
_ Perdóname hermano  
  
_ Esta bien, pero a cambio me remplazaras tres semanas- Dijo Touya con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
_ Esta bien  
  
Sakura se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer aceleradamente, Touya le miraba impresionado.  
  
_ Come más despacio Monstruo, te vas a ahogar  
  
_ No soy un monstruo... sólo quiero ir a dormir pronto  
  
_ ¿Dormir?  
  
_ Tengo sueño- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa- Bueno ya termine, me voy que tengas buenas noches.  
  
_ Sí, buenas noches- Dijo mirando sospechosamente a Sakura.  
  
_ Bien ya vera ese sujeto- Dijo Shaoran subiendo al árbol que daba hacia la ventana de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran no soporto la idea de que ese intruso molestara nuevamente a Sakura y decidió vigilar la ventana esa noche. Sus ojos estaban encendidos por la rabia y la tristeza.  
  
_ Ya vera  
  
Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras, entró y noto la ausencia de Kero, ya comenzaba a preocuparle.  
  
_ Ojala funcione- Decía mientras se aplicaba la pintura en los labios..  
  
Shaoran vio a Sakura entrar a la habitación, ella se miraba al espejo y luego se comenzó a cambiar, se ruborizo y tapo los ojos.  
  
_ No puedo creer que este haciendo esto...- Murmuró Shaoran tapándose los ojos con insistencia.  
  
Shaoran escucho algo detrás de él, volteo y vio una extraña nube color negro en el cielo, desenfundó su espada y la apunto hacia ella.  
  
_ Eres tú, ¿verdad?, muestra tu cara miserable, estoy aquí para demostrarte que...- Shaoran dio una salto hacía la extraña nube- ¡Sakura es mía!  
  
Shaoran se encontró envuelto en aquel extraño vapor, sus ojos quedaron inexpresivos y luego dio contra el suelo totalmente inconsciente.  
  
_ Eso no me puede detener...  
  
Continuara  
  
Pobre Shaoran ¡-¡ como le eh echo sufrir, bueno espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado espero sus reviews  
  
El plan de Tomoyo funcionara? Quién es el extraño atacante? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo: ¿Eres tú realmente? 


	4. ¿Eres tú realmente?

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews, me han dado ánimos para continuar y luego quiero que lean el fic y me den su opinión n_n  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
  
  
Las luces se apagaron por completo, Sakura no veía ni siquiera sus propias manos, no sentía miedo, pero si se encontraba nerviosa, pronto sabría quién era él.  
  
Aquellas frías manos la sujetaron de los hombros, había llegado, Sakura sabía que le debía besar antes que la pintura se secara por completo, pero sabiendo que era real y no un sueño le era difícil.  
  
_ Hola querida Sakura- Aquella voz sutil llego a sus oídos débilmente, pero ella no contesto.  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?... acaso ¿No quieres hablar?, no importa... cómo vez hoy prepare algo nuevo, cree esta oscuridad y sólo yo veo en ella sin problemas  
  
Él le abrazó con ternura al principio, pero luego reacciono violentamente al ver que Sakura no respondía.  
  
_ ¿Me odias?- Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, le sujeto la cara y le beso a la fuerza, a pesar de la calidez que le transmitía con aquel beso, Sakura no lo deseaba y luchaba contra él, sin apartar de la mente aquel pensamiento. Él la beso una ultima vez antes de irse y luego la dejo temblando en aquella oscuridad, mañana lo sabría, se terminaría el juego de aquel sujeto.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía la espalda, los brazos y especialmente la cabeza. Shaoran se levanto del pasto lentamente intentando no hacer ruido.  
  
_Escapo luego de dejarme inconsciente...-Murmuró Shaoran mirando hacía la ventana de Sakura, pensó en ella, en aquel que le iba a visitar y en cómo la estaba perdiendo.  
  
Comenzó a trepar hasta alcanzar la ventana de la joven, miro el interior pero estaba muy oscuro, escucho su respiración acelerarse, entró en la habitación y caminando lentamente se acerco a la cama de la joven, quién dormía profundamente, la miro detenidamente y luego sin pensar en lo que pudiera suceder le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, sonrió tristemente sin apartar su mano del rostro de Sakura y luego tomo las mantas y la cubrió bien.  
  
_ Duerme bien Sakura...- Murmuró mientras se deslizaba y desaparecía por la ventana  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Se escuchaban las risas de los alumnos al subir al autobús, llevando bolsos y comentando lo que harían al llegar a la playa. Sakura se sentó junto a Tomoyo, mientras Shaoran se sentaba tras ellas para intentar escuchar lo que hablaran durante el camino.  
  
_ ¿Fue ayer?- Preguntó Tomoyo en un susurró  
  
_ Sí  
  
_ ¿Te beso?  
  
Sakura asintió ligeramente  
  
_ Ahora tenemos que esperar los resultados ¿Te sacaste la pintura con alcohol?- Preguntó Tomoyo  
  
_ Claro, no me gustaría andar con la boca pintada mientras nado- Río Sakura  
  
Shaoran escuchaba atentamente sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero lo había decidido, él vigilaría a Sakura y si era necesario hablaría con ella, para permitirle hacer guardia.  
  
Al llegar a la playa el maestro indico las cabañas que correspondían a las chicas y las que correspondían a los chicos. Tomoyo, Sakura, Chijaru, Naoko y Rika habían elegido la misma cabaña para platicar en la noche.  
  
Al atardecer el calor comenzó a elevarse, todos comenzaron a meterse en el mar, Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura  
  
_ Es hora de poner en marcha el plan...- Murmuró Tomoyo  
  
Sakura salió corriendo y se lanzo al agua, miraba a todo el que se le cruzara por delante, buscando la marca, pero nadie la tenía y comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
Un chico de cabellos negros choco contra ella, Sakura notó que tenía los labios color blanco.  
  
_ ¡Eres tú!- Exclamó apuntándole a la cara, él le miró confundido  
  
_ ¿De que hablas?  
  
_ Tienes los labios pintados  
  
_ Ha sí, es protector solar ¿Quieres?  
  
_ Protector... solar, ¡Hoe!  
  
_ ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
_ He... no disculpa- Sakura suspiro y se alejo hacia la orilla donde Tomoyo le esperaba.  
  
_ ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó ella al verle acercar  
  
_ Nada... no hay nadie que tenga los labios pintados- Dijo con tristeza  
  
Shaoran quién le miraba desde lejos se le acerco  
  
_ ¿Quieres competir nadando hasta los roquerios Sakura?- Preguntó desviando la mirada  
  
_ he... ¿Competir?- Preguntó pensando en lo ocupada que estaba  
  
_ Sí...bueno si no quieres... yo  
  
_ ¡Sí quiero!- Exclamó Sakura sorprendiendo a Shaoran  
  
_ Bien, yo grabare desde aquí y seré quién decida el ganador- Sonrió Tomoyo sacando su cámara.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se alistaron frente al mar  
  
_ Listos.... ¡Ya!- Exclamó Tomoyo  
  
Ambos jóvenes se sumergieron y partieron nadando a buena velocidad, pero Sakura comenzó a perder concentración y velocidad, Shaoran se percato de aquellos, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a los roquerios.  
  
_ Me ganaste- Sonrió Sakura  
  
_ Sí... pero... ¡Tú también nadaste muy bien!- Exclamó enrojeciendo  
  
Ambos se miraron detenidamente durante unos segundos  
  
_ Shaoran... ¿Tú...  
  
_ Dime  
  
_ No... olvídalo, no tiene importancia  
  
Shaoran se quedo mirando cómo Sakura nadaba hacia la orilla donde Tomoyo le esperaba, iba triste, seguramente por culpa de ese sujeto maldito, pensó frunciendo el ceño.  
  
_ Definitivamente gano Li- Dijo Tomoyo al verle llegar  
  
Sakura asintió con una vaga sonrisa  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Era de noche, todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, Naoko saco su libro y comenzó a leer con voz de ultratumba, Sakura escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada aterrada.  
  
_Yo... saldré un momento a tomar aire fresco- Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la cama  
  
_ Espera... viene la mejor parte y la más tenebrosa- Dijo Naoko con una maléfica sonrisa  
  
_ ¡Me voy!- Sakura salió corriendo  
  
Camino hacia la playa y se recostó en la arena, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado este ultimo tiempo.  
  
_ No puede ser... habrá sido mi imaginación- Murmuró mientras sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente  
  
_ Sakura...- Una suave voz la llamo  
  
Ella abrió los ojos, no veía nada  
  
_ Esta vez- Dijo mientras se levantaba- ¡ Sé quién eres realmente! (¿Lo saben ustedes?) te descubrí...  
  
_ No es posible... mientes, no puedes saberlo...- Su voz temblaba- Si lo sabes dilo  
  
_ Claro que sí... tú...  
  
_Espera- Se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso- Espero que no sepas realmente ya que esto terminaría  
  
_ No me entristece que seas tú, pero quiero saber... ¿Por qué lo haces Shaoran?  
  
La oscuridad desapareció y el joven de cabellos castaños cayo inmóvil contra el suelo.  
  
_ ¡Shaoran!- Sakura corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver algo salir de su cuerpo.  
  
_ ¡¿ Una carta clow?!- Preguntó sorprendida- Imposible yo las atrape todas  
  
La carta tomó la forma de una nube negra y ataco a Sakura, quién le esquivo con un rápido movimiento, pero luego la rodeo por completo, entre esa niebla libero la llave y pronunció el conjuro.  
  
La carta cayo frente a sus pies, la tomó y miro detenidamente, leyó el nombre y se ruborizo repentinamente.  
  
_ ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?- Preguntó Shaoran incorporándose dificultosamente.  
  
_ ¿ Te encuentras bien?- Se acerco a él  
  
_ Sí... ¿Pero, qué hago aquí?  
  
_ Ya veo...¿No recuerdas nada?  
  
_ ¿Recordar qué?  
  
_ Nada olvídalo- Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente- y dime, ¿Conoces la carta del "deseo"?  
  
_ Sí... La persona que este bajo el poder de ella cumplirá sus mayores deseos a toda costa, es muy poderosa...  
  
_ Deseos...- Murmuró enrojeciendo- Mira la atrape- Dijo mientras se la entregaba.  
  
_ ¿Dónde se estaba?  
  
_ Eso es un secreto- Dijo Sakura sonriéndole  
  
_ ¿Eh?  
  
_ Bueno yo... tengo que regresar a la cabaña  
  
_ Sí, yo también realmente no sé en que momento llegue a este lugar- Dijo mirando su alrededor.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_¿¡LI!?- Preguntó Tomoyo con sorpresa cuando Sakura le contó lo sucedido durante la noche.  
  
_ Sí, pero él no lo sabe ya que estaba dominado por los poderes de la carta- Explico Sakura  
  
_ ¿Te gustaría que lo recordara?  
  
_ No estoy segura... yo...  
  
_ Te ruborizaste ¡Que linda!, eso quieres decir que sí te gustaría  
  
_ ¡Tomoyo!  
  
_ Que no te de pena Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo Sonriéndole- Bueno ¿ Me dejarías ver la carta  
  
_ Sí claro toma- Dijo entregándosela  
  
_ Gracias- Tomoyo miró a su alrededor en busca de algo- ¡Mira Sakura!, el maestro organizo una competencia ya va a empezar  
  
_ ¡Yo quiero!- Exclamó mientras corría hacia su grupo de compañeros  
  
Tomoyo aprovecho el momento y fue a buscar a Li, que estaba en los roquerios.  
  
_ ¡LI!  
  
Shaoran volteo y vio a Tomoyo acercarse a él  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Le sucedió algo a Sakura?  
  
_ No ella se encuentras bien, Yo quería preguntarte ¿Sabías sobre el extraño visitante de Sakura?  
  
Shaoran se enojo visiblemente  
  
_ Maldito ya vera ¿Se encuentra en este lugar?  
  
_ Sí, justo a aquí  
  
_ ¿Dónde?- Preguntó mirando en todas las direcciones  
  
_ Li ¡Eres tú!  
  
_ ¿¡Qué!?... ¿De que hablas?  
  
Tomoyo le enseño la carta  
  
_ Sakura la saco de tu interior y además...- Dijo empujándole al mar  
  
_ ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto al emerger  
  
_ Tus labios están pintados- Dijo Tomoyo mientras Shaoran lo comprobaba mirando su reflejo- Sakura tenía eso en los labios y cuando la obligaste a besarte se te impregno.  
  
Shaoran no podía hablar de la sorpresa  
  
_ ¡Fue por esta carta¡- Exclamó Shaoran sujetándola, la carta comenzó a brillar y desapareció en las manos del joven, todo lo que él había echo bajo el poder de la carta volvió a su mente repentinamente.  
  
Shaoran estaba tan rojo que iluminaba los roquerios.  
  
_ Yo... yo no quería- Balbuceo nerviosamente  
  
_ ¿Qué no querías?... esa carta cumplió tus deseos al pie de la letra, menos mal que Sakura la detuvo a tiempo o sino... ya me imagino- Dijo Tomoyo con una risita.  
  
Shaoran parecía a punto de explotar de la vergüenza con aquel comentario, salió arrancando sin decir palabra y desapareció durante todo el día, nadie le había visto por ninguna parte.  
  
Sakura estaba muy preocupada por él y le salió a buscar, ya oscurecía, fue al lugar favorito de Shaoran, un camino de piedras hasta un cueva.  
  
Entró todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso allá dentro, le daba escalofríos, escucho un ruido tras de si y al voltear, ya era muy tarde, Shaoran le acorralo contra la pared y le miro ruborizado, pero con firmeza y decisión  
  
_ Esta vez será sin la carta...- Murmuró con dificultad  
  
Sakura le miró con sorpresa ¿que tenía pensado?  
  
Él le tomó de las muñecas suave y lentamente, las apoyo contra la pared por sobre su cabeza, ella le miró algo nerviosa y asustada, Shaoran le sonrió tan profundamente que se le acelero la respiración y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.  
  
_ Yo, quiero ver tus ojos- Murmuró Shaoran suave y nerviosamente.  
  
Ella le obedeció y lo miró fijamente. Shaoran que nunca (de una forma consciente) había besado a alguien no sabía cómo, inclino la cabeza un poco y se acerco a ella, pero a unos centímetros se detuvo para mirarle una vez más fijamente a los ojos, Sakura sintió cómo la respiración de Shaoran le acariciaba y río suavemente, él sonrió ante aquella reacción y al acercarse un poco rozo casualmente sus labios, eran cálidos comparados con los suyos, ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda, él se acerco decidido esta vez y le beso sintiéndolos por completo, ella recordó sin quererlo la forma de actuar de Shaoran cuando estaba bajo el poder de la carta, él de ahora le agradaba más.  
  
Cuando sus labios se separaron, Shaoran aún apoyaba su cuerpo en Sakura, le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, ella al tener las manos libres se atrevió a tocarle la cara y jugar con su cabello, él le tomó la mano y la guió hasta sus labios dándole un corto beso, Sakura apoyo la cabeza en él. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Sakura descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, mientras este le rodeaba con sus brazos y así ambos se durmieron en aquel lugar.  
  
Ambos despertaron de la misma forma en que se habían dormido  
  
_ Tenemos que ir- Dijo Sakura levantándose, mientras Shaoran le seguía.  
  
Iba pensativo, se detuvo y luego sonrió  
  
_ ¡Sakura! Exclamó, provocando que ella volteara, le sujeto del brazo y rápidamente la atrajo hacía sí y le beso, ambos se abrazaron, Sakura se apoyo en él, shaoran retrocedió y ambos cayeron juntos al agua.  
  
Fin. Bueno falta el pequeño epilogo para sacar de la duda a aquellos que se preguntan donde esta Kero n_n, ¿Dónde creen qué está? 


	5. Epilogo

Epilogo  
  
Sakura llego con Shaoran a la casa  
  
_ Ven te invito a tomar un poco de helado  
  
_ Bien- Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole  
  
Sakura le hizo pasar a la cocina.  
  
_ Espera sacare el helado  
  
Sakura se acerco al refrigerador y abrió la nevera y durante unos segundos se quedo pasmada.  
  
_ ¡¿KERO_CHAN?!  
  
Shaoran corrió hacía el lugar donde provenía el grito.  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿he, eso es el muñeco?  
  
Kero estaba totalmente congelado con en el helado a medio comer, Sakura encendió la cocina y lo acerco.  
  
Minutos después Kero reacciono.  
  
_ Gracias  
  
_ Con razón no le veía desde hace días- Le dijo Sakura a Shaoran  
  
_ Este muñeco es un goloso  
  
Por fin termine  
  
Bueno este es mi fic completo espero que haya sido de agrado y no una completa perdida de tiempo, bueno se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas a quienes no he visto en estas vacaciones ¡_¡ Melissa y Mariana, por qué durante un tiempo fueron fanáticas de está serie ah y lo olvidaba a Tamao- Chan quién estuvo muy cerca de averiguar la verdad del atacante... muy cerca muy cerca.  
  
Bueno me despido y dejen sus reviews. 


End file.
